


Travel

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aliens, Doctor Who AU, F/M, Time Travel, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Elizabeth Summers decides to travel.





	Travel

He looks like he stole Napoleon’s red coat, with a Korean sword and Han Solo’s blaster. His black pants were tight and he wore big black boots. His light blond hair curly and his blue eyes shining. Is what she saw in the club as she danced with her friends. She decided to walk over to him. ‘Hi, I’m Elizabeth Summers,’ She said; ‘William Pratt,’ He replied kissing her hand. Her green dress cling to her body, her blonde hair in curls. ‘So, where are you from?’ She asks. ‘London,’ He says. ‘You?’ He asks waving his hand to a bartender. ‘Can you drink?’ He asks.  
‘Yeah, I’m 18,’  
‘Manchester,’  
‘So, those your friends?’ He asks. ‘Yeah, sadly,’ She smiles. ‘So, Buffy,’ He said. ‘What’s a Buffy?’ She asks. ‘It’s short for Elizabeth,’  
‘Last time I checked it was Eliza was short for it,’  
‘Well, can I call you Buffy?’ He asks. ‘Sure,’  
‘So, Buffy,’ He began as soon as the Barmaid arrived they got drinks. ‘Want to come with me?’ He asks. ‘Where?’ She asks him.  
‘Buffy will come with anywhere?’ He asks. ‘Sure,’ She smiles. ‘Where are you taking me?’  
‘I’m about to change your life,’  
‘Alright led the way,’  
A blue box, A BLUE FUCKIN’ BOX.

‘Wow,’ She said. ‘Where to?’ He asks. ‘Mars,’ She said. He presses some buttons. ‘To Mars!’ He yells.

 

‘To Mars!’ She yells.

*****  
She held her breath. The red planet.

‘You okay-,’  
‘This is perfect,’

‘I’m glad,’ She kisses him on the cheek.  
‘Thanks, William. But I want to go home now,’  
‘Okay,’

 


End file.
